mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Marquardt vs. Ivan Salaverry
The fight was Nate Marquardt's UFC debut. The Fight The first round began. Salaverry landed an inside kick. Marquardt checked a leg kick and landed an inside kick. Four thirty. Salaverry looked relaxed. Salaverry partially checked an inside kick and landed a blocked high kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Marquardt landed a leg kick. Marquardt landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Salaverry landed an inside kick and a nice leg kick. Three fifteen as Salaverry landed an inside kick. Marquardt landed a nice leg kick. Three minutes as Salaverry tried an axe kick there. Rogan noticed and appreciated it as well. Salaverry missed a turning side kick. He landed an inside kick. He landed a good leg kick. Marquardt replied to the outside and the inside nicely. Two thirty. Two fifteen. The audience was booing. Marquardt caught a leg kick beautifully for a single to guard. Salaverry immediately isolated the right arm with two minutes. Salaverry had the body triangle from the bottom there. One thirty-five. Marquardt's corner wanted elbows. He stood and let Salaverry up. One fifteen remaining. Marquardt checked an inside kick. One minute. Salaverry landed an inside kick and missed another axe kick. The crowd booed. Thirty-five. Marquardt landed an inside kick and ate a body kick, partially blocked. And again. Fifteen. "Get after it," Big John demanded. The crowd booed. The first round ended. 10-9 Nate. The crowd booed. The second round began. Marquardt checked an inside kick and blocked a body kick and another one there. Salaverry was responding to the boos and picking up the pace. Four thirty-five. Marquardt caught a high kick for a single to guard. Salaverry had the right arm isolated. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Salaverry had the body triangle from the bottom. Three thirty-five. Salaverry let it go. Three fifteen. The ref stood them up. Three minutes. Marquardt landed a counter right. Salaverry landed an inside kick and a body kick and ate an inside kick. Salaverry landed an excellent leg kick and circled out. Two thirty-five. Salaverry landed a checked leg kick. Nate landed a good jab. Two fifteen. Salaverry missed a right hand there. And another. Two minutes. Nate blocked a body kick. One thirty-five as the crowd began to boo. Nate stuffed a double and Ivan pulled guard. Salaverry tried to work from the bottom. One fifteen remaining. Salaverry had the body triangle from the bottom. One minute. Thirty-five. Nate landed a partially blocked right elbow. Fifteen. Nate landed a pair of short right hands. The second round came to an end. 10-9 Nate but close. "This is a rather boring fight," Rogan commented. "He can't hurt you. You have to go after him. Push yourself, Ivan," Salaverry's corner said. The third round began and they touched gloves. Marquardt landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Salaverry landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. The crowd was getting restless. They were booing now. Salaverry landed an inside kick. Four minutes. Marquardt caught a leg kick for a single and stood over Salaverry. Three thirty-five. Marquardt kicked the leg three times and again. Again. Three fifteen. The ref stood Salaverry up there... Salaverry landed a jab. He shot for a single. Three minutes as Nate worked a standing guillotine stuffing it. Salaverry spun to guard. Nate defended a triangle and had the back. He had one hook. Two thirty-five. They stood and broke. Two fifteen. Nate stuffed a single, worked another standing guillotine. Two minutes. Nate kneed the head three times. Salaverry turtled up. One thirty-five as Salaverry kept defending the choke. Salaverry rolled to guard and Nate let him up. Nate blocked a high kick. One fifteen left as Salaverry landed an inside kick and another. One minute. "Don't leave it to a judge, guys." Salaverry landed a leg kick. "Let's throw." Thirty-five. The crowd booed. Ivan landed a right hand. Fifteen as Nate stuffed a single to the clinch. Nate defended a throw. The third round ended 10-9 Nate as they hugged. The crowd booed. 30-27 Nate.